beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Kenny
"Around here they all call me the Cheif, they call me the Cheif because I'm the expert on everything beyblading" - Kenny (season 1 episode 1) Kenny (キョウジュ, Professor) is a fictional character in the Bakuten Shoot Beyblade metaseries created by Aoki Takao. He is the computer nerd in the series who has a high IQ and has a laptop to keep data on character stats and Beyblades. Overview Chief is the brains of the team between fixing beys doing upgrades and being able to give stats for beys. His main interest is in studying beys and finding ways to improve them rather then battling. Later in the series his real name is revealed (Japanese version) and his mother is the one to say it. Although his real name is Manabu Saien (才媛マナブ Saien Manabu); all his friends call him Chief. Only a few people in the anime have called him by his real name such as his parents or DJ Blader in a few episodes. Kenny is voiced by Houko Kuwashima in the Japanese version, while in the North American version he is voiced by Alex Hood whom is also a kid around Kenny's age. Alex Hood says that Kenny has a similar personality to him and that portraying him is like "playing myself in real life". Biography Kenny's parents own a noodle shop and live right above it. His house...well noodle shop, his parents are only shown in Beyblade 2002. Bakuten Shoot Beyblade 2001 Kenny first appears in Akira's beyblading place where there are other kids there as well. There was going to be a beybattle between Tyson and Akira but it got canceled due to a boy named Carlos from the Blade Sharks shows up. After Carlos left, Kenny introduced himself to takao and showed his laptop to him. After that both Tyson and Kenny became the best of friends ever since. When Max showed up, Kenny was jealous of him because he thought that Tyson would forget about him now that he made a new friend, but that soon turned out not to be true the three became good friends. During the Japan BBA qualifier, Kenny beybattled Kai and lost, with his beyblade that shatter him to pieces. From that time on, he doesn't beyblade much, he perfers to be a beyblade researcher knowing parts and using his computer data base (reffered to as "Dizzy" his bit beast in the American release) to find stats on parts during beybattles. He also helps the team out by upgrading their beys and repairing broken parts after a battle. He only Beybattled twice in season 1 towards the end of season 1 in episode 45 along with the Blade Breaker's face off against Kai at Lake Balkai however he does not last long in battle. He also beybattled in the beganing of season 1 episode 4 in order to win a qualifier match. Kenny`s blade "Jumping Base" in season 1 had a huge spring on his blade just makes it jump constanty which he believed would prevent his attack ring from being hit. Bakuten Shoot Beyblade 2002 In this season of Beyblade, we get to see his mother and father . His Mother refers to him as Kenny rather then "Chief" his mother calls him that because that is her son. In his room he has a bed that has a blanket with the words CPU written all over it. After Tyson's beyblade get's an upgrade Kenny challenges him to a battle at first Tyson rejects seeing it as an insult to his blade. Soon Kenny starts to make fun of Tyson saying"your just scared your going to lose to me" he then accepts and the two battle Kenny appears to have the advantege due to his beyblade literally hopping all over the place, so that when Tyison trys to hit it with his bey it instead slams into trees and rocks. At one point in the battle his Beyblade hop's onto a rock in the middle of a pound and is about to attack but as it's about to move in falls back in the pound sinking into the water with the BB still jumping slightly. Bakuten Shoot Beyblade G Revolution Kenny updates his Einstein beyblade during the Beyblade 2003 Tag Team qualifier.Sometimes in battle he calls his blade "Hopper".when he updated his blade he used a small spring which makes it not hop constanly.It makes it spin to run from a opponent and when the opponents blade comes to attack Kenny`s blade automatically hops to avoid it. Special Attacks * Hop Attack (First used in episode 04 (2001) in the Japan BBA qualifier tournament) * Frog Splash (First used in episode 05 (G Revolution) against the copy blader, Kotarou) Gallery Kyouju.jpg|Kenny on Intermission Screen with Hopper Attacker Season 3. kenny.jpg|Kenny from season 2 kenny7.jpg|Kenny from season 2. kyojyu.gif|Kenny season 2 kenny384.jpg|Kenny with Dizzy or just his Beyblade research data base in the original Japanese version, Season 1. kenny16.jpg|Kenny season 1 kenny15.jpg|Kenny with Jumping Base season 1. kenny133.jpg|kenny season 1 Kennywdizzy.jpg|Kenny on his data computer season 2 Kennycommands jumping base.jpg|Kenny commanding jumping base kenny the doctor XP.jpg|Kenny dressed as a detective from the recap episode of season 1 episode 29 kenny17.jpg|Kenny while beybattling in episode 4 kenny49.jpg|Kenny season 1 sitting in a chair kenny117.jpg|Kenny pouring cup of coffee during a late night reasearch kenny335.jpg|Kenny climbing through an air vent in season 1 kenny256.jpg|Kenny season 1 kenny122.jpg|Kenny season 1 kenny140.jpg|Kenny waving farewell kenny313.jpg|Kenny trying to get as a janitor just so he can be around amazing computers. kenny369.jpg|Kenny in a dream having a nightmare kenny232.jpg|Kenny season 1 kenny463.jpg|Kenny season 1 kenny652.jpg|Kenny having a nightmare being chased by bit beasts season 1 kenny640.jpg|Kenny being chased by a mummy bit beast which caused him to have nightmares of being chased by these bit beasts kenny690.jpg|Kenny in Moscow season 1 kenny3.jpg|Kenny season 2 kenny96.jpg|Kenny holding Jumping Base kenny34.jpg|Kenny after doing repairs and upgrades on Tyison's bey in season 1 Category:Characters Category:Bladebreakers Category:Male Category:Beyblade